


Sparks

by reinadefuego



Category: Birds of Prey (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: As steady as Helena appears to be, inside she's shaking.Written for prompt table: zeroes - "smut" at femslash100100.





	Sparks

"Trust me," Helena says as Barbara lifts herself from the chair and onto the bed. As steady as she appears to be, inside she's shaking. The confident air she usually puts on is being dominated by the fear she'll screw this up.  
  
"I already do." It's said with a smile that instantly quells the awkwardness. Naked and warm from the shower, Barbara removes her glasses and sets them on the bedside drawer. Helena slides two pillows under her hips while she leans back and drifts her fingers down, stroking herself, spreading her juices over her lips and clit. "You want this?"  
  
Helena drops to her knees and watches, licking her lips at the sight of the glossy sheen of Barbara's cunt. "Yes."  
  
"Come and get it."  
  
She leans forward, parts Barbara's thighs, and breathes in the scent of her arousal. She draws those swollen lips into her mouth, teasing her engorged clit and lapping at the soft skin around her cunt till Barbara's fist is in her hair and pain becomes pleasure.  
  
Barbara groans, gasping and quivering with each change in pressure. She fucks herself against Helena's face and rough tongue, till sparks fly across her vision and her thighs turn to jelly.  
  
But she doesn't stop there. Helena slides two fingers inside her and strokes her through the aftershocks, sucks hard on her clit and laves at the delicate skin around it, and before Barbara knows it, she's cresting again.  
  
After a while, Barbara manages to say, "thank you."


End file.
